L'instinct que je n'écoutais pas
by RidiculementVotre
Summary: Mais lorsque cette douleur nous a tant apporté, peut-on la refuser et croire que la réalité reprendra le dessus, que ce n’était qu’un beau rêve transformé en cauchemar ? Avais-je le droit de souhaiter retourner à une autre vie –plus paisible ? "
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous._

_Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis déjà pas mal de temps, j'en avais même écrit le début sur papier avant de m'y essayer sur pc. J'y ai mis du cœur et de l'envie. J'espère énormément que certaines personnes ressentiront un élan de sympathie pour la gentille Kim, cette fille invisible et pas totalement inconnue de tous. La fille banale qui voit un rêve devenir réalité._

_Ce qui suit n'est qu'un prologue, tel qu'on pourrait le retrouver dans les romans de S. Meyer. Je reprendrais donc le récit depuis le tout début. [J'entends par là un peu avant la transformation de Jared, et non pas depuis les couches culottes de Kim]_

_J'espère que votre lecture sera… Enrichissante, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire partager vos avis divers et variés. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le cœur battant, je m'enfonçais encore un peu plus dans la forêt. L'obscurité camouflait la plupart des arbres environnants, ralentissant ainsi ma course effrénée. Le froid, lui, s'attaquait à ma peau. Pour m'en protéger, je resserrais l'étreinte de cette cape rougeâtre sur mes épaules. Ce geste accentuant ma peur qui s'engouffrait un peu plus dans mon être, me soulevant l'échine. Je m'acharnais à ne penser qu'à une chose : ma fuite, en vain. Ma respiration s'accentua, alors que mon cœur, lui, s'arrêta brusquement. En réalité, je ne vis rien venir. Peut-être mon instinct me dit-il d'amener mes bras vers l'avant, mais ce fut sûrement ce geste qui me protégea de cette main ferme qui venait de m'envoyer de plein fouet contre un arbre. Une douleur lancinante atteignit mon crâne, et j'eu rapidement l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique dans tout mon être.

Certaines douleurs sont inutiles, de celles que l'on préférait mille fois oublier. Mais lorsque cette douleur nous a tant apporté, peut-on la refuser et croire que la réalité reprendra le dessus, que ce n'était qu'un beau rêve transformé en cauchemar ? N'avais-je ne serais-ce que le droit de souhaiter retourner à une autre vie –plus paisible ?

Je n'en avais pas le droit, et pas l'envie. Le cœur emplit de courage, je trouvais la force de me relever. J'affronterais mon ennemi avec une âme de lionne. Je protégerais ma vie, et mes choix. Mes choix revenants irrémédiablement vers_ lui_. Celui qui enfin m'avait reconnue, celui dont je bénissais la nature profonde. Me relevant, je m'empêchais de tituber et fixais le regard de mon agresseur. Je n'avais plus peur.

* * *

_Le prologue se voit achevé, et le 1er chapitre sera envoyé dès que possible. En espérant que ce premier jet vous ai plus._


	2. Etais je si pitoyable et prévisible ?

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec non pas le 1er chapitre, mais avec un poème qui retranscrit assez bien un sentiment bien précis chez Kim : l'amour. J'espère que celui-ci sera accueillit favorablement. Le poème est d'Olivier O : une amoureuse. Je tiens à remercier infiniment les personnes suivantes :

**Enissa10** : _[Coucou ! J'adore les histoires avec les loups garous, surtout Jared et Kim ! Elle a l'air super bien et je suis impatiente de voir le premier chapitre pour me faire une meilleure idée ! Bonne chance ! Bisous !]_ Je ne peux que te remercier et souhaiter que tes pensées ne changent pas au sujet de mon histoire. Que ton « impatience » soit récompensée ! :)

**Cecile82** : _[il me tarde de lire le 1er chapitre car j'adore Jared et Kim]_ Et bien j'espère avant tout que le chapitre te plaira, et je te dis merci ! :)

**Lilou883** : _[Ton histoire semble prometteuse, j'ai hâte de lire la suite ...]_ Rah ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que le chapitre ne te décevra pas, et que tu penseras encore que l'histoire est « prometteuse ». Merci à toi !

* * *

« Elle qui ne sait plus quoi dire,

Qui ne sait plus quoi faire,

Quand elle le voit,

Ou quand elle est dans ses bras.

Elle ne sait que dire,

Face à cet homme qu'elle aime,

Elle est si amoureuse,

Elle est si heureuse,

Les meilleurs instants,

Sont à présent,

Quand elle est avec lui,

Et elle en rêve pour la vie.

Une amoureuse de la vie,

Mais qui aujourd'hui,

Ferait tout pour lui,

Qui est si beau,

Qui est si grand,

Qui est son rêve,

Depuis qu'elle est enfant.

Elle veut lui dire des mots doux,

Lui dire qu'elle l'aime,

Qu'elle est amoureuse,

Et qu'elle veut être avec lui,

Et ce pour la vie. »

Les larmes tombèrent sur la large feuille. Etais-je si pitoyable et prévisible ? Je refermais violemment mon recueil de poésie et le délaissais sous mon oreiller où l'attendait déjà mon journal intime. Lui aussi tombait dans le pathétique d'une façon… Que je qualifierais de « niai ». Je n'osais même pas compter le nombre de cœur où nos deux noms s'entrelaçaient. Avais-je peur de voir la réalité en face ? Pourtant une claque de vérité ne me ferait pas de mal, je présume. Mes yeux vagabondèrent jusqu'à mon journal que j'ouvrais lentement. Dès la seconde page, j'y trouvais déjà le premier cœur. A en déduire la date, je devais avoir neuf ans lorsque j'eu le béguin pour Jared. Je m'apprêtais à déchirer la page, mais je me ravissais. L'instinct me criait d'en faire des confettis, mais mon cœur… Me dictait d'attendre encore un peu. Je l'écoutais avec raison, supposais-je.

* * *

_Voilà, l'on peut dire que maintenant les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer, le prochain sera donc le 1er chapitre. Je tenterais de le faire long._


	3. Ce jour là j'ai griffé, mordu et frappé

Bonjour à vous mes chers lecteurs !

Voilà la suite que je viens tout juste de terminer, et qui –apparemment- vient tout juste d'être publiée. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne serez pas déçu ! Je tiens, une nouvelle fois, à remercier les revieweurs, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir vos réactions. Et n'hésitez surtout pas à poser des questions tout comme Lilou883. Je ne vous promets pas de répondre à tout, histoire de garder « du suspens » mais je peux tout de même essayer d'y répondre ! :)

Bonne lecture !

**Noleme :** _[très bon début à mon avis. j'attends la suite pour voir ! continues comme ça. bonne chance]_ Je ne peux que te remercier, en rougissant. C'est extrêmement plaisant de savoir que mon « début » commence sur les chapeaux de roue. J'espère que la suite sera accueillie tout aussi bien. Merci encore à toi, bisous.

**lilou883 :** _[Je suis vraiment pas déçu je dois avoué que pour un début c'est o top. Jspr que tu arriveras a faire une histoire différente pr Jared et Kim. Mais sa en a tout l'air, dépêche toi d'écrire la suite je languis déjà. Comment tu vois le personnage de Kim? Discrète au point de ne pas avoir d'amis ou est-ce quelle aura plus de caractère? (A moins que tu veux faire durée le suspense ...)] _Je ne peux en être que plus heureuse, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue pour celui-ci, ni pour les chapitres qui suivront ! C'est un petit truc que les auteurs désirent toujours, je crois ^^ Au sujet de ta question, je vais t'y répondre pardi ! Je dirais que vu la description de Bella dans Hésitation, je ne peux que l'envisager dans un caractère se rapprochant de la timidité. J'ajouterais que son « air sympa » lui vaut des amis sans doute extraordinaire. C'est une fille intelligente, agréable et qui sait comprendre et écouter : elle ne peut qu'être appréciée par les gens qui essayent de la côtoyer. J'espère que ma réponse te suffira, dans tous les cas tu pourras t'en apercevoir rapidement dans mes écris ;) Merci à toi, et bisous.

**Cecile82 :** _[tres beau ce poeme merci]_ Merci, j'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à le trouver, heureusement qu'il a été crée par Monsieur Olivier ;) Bisous à toi.

**Enissa10 :** _[Coucou ! Ce poème est très beau ! Bisous !] _Contente qu'il t'ait plus ! En espérant que le chapitre face tout autant d'effet sur toi !

* * *

« RrrrRrrr »

Je grognais violemment contre une certaine machine qui ne pouvait que m'agacer –comme toujours. Je tâtonnais aveuglement ma table de nuit à la recherche de ce satané réveil qui comme sa fonction l'indique m'avait réveillée. J'entendis un bruit de chut et je compris qu'il avait fini par tomber grâce à ma subtilité non feinte : je l'avais envoyé valser. Dieu bénisse ce silence, j'ouvrais un à un mes petits yeux avant de les refermer durement. Le soleil dans sa grandeur m'avait surprise en m'entourant d'une lumière trop vive. Je me levais en titubant, les yeux bien fermés. J'avançais prudemment vers mes rideaux, me cognant ici et là et étouffant des cris de douleur. J'arrivais finalement vers ma fenêtre et tirais violemment les rideaux. Ils ne m'avaient rien fait pourtant, mais je détestais me cogner les doigts de pied dans les meubles : mine de rien ça fichait une douleur horrible, et ça résonnait dans tout mon corps. Bref, je préférais éviter d'avoir mal pour un rien, et j'en avais l'habitude : m'aurait-on dit que j'eu déjà été une tortue dans une autre vie que j'aurais cru l'imbécile qui m'avouait ça.

La lumière ayant disparu, j'ouvrais les yeux. J'étais dans mon élément. Non pas que j'affectionnais l'obscurité, ou encore que j'étais d'humeur solitaire. Mais j'étais un oiseau de nuit, j'affectionnais par-dessus tout les étoiles : une secrète pensée me faisait croire que ma mère en était une à présent. Vous auriez très bien pu croire que j'étais folle et imaginer que j'allais fondre en larme. Certes ma mère était décédée quelques années plutôt. En réalité j'aurais bien été incapable de vous dire la date même, et encore moins depuis combien de jours je ne la voyais plus. Elle était morte, j'espérais qu'un monde meilleur l'avait accueillie. Mais, je préférais penser que la Terre tournait encore, et qu'une vie m'attendait : j'espérais d'ailleurs que cette vie m'amènerait loin, très loin d'ici. Vous pourriez penser que je suis une fille sans cœur, pas fichue de pleurer sa mère dignement. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé être cette fille là, pleurer et avoir mille excuses pour un comportement violant de fille qui ne supporte plus la vie sans sa précieuse maman. Je laissais néanmoins ce rôle à quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi étais-je si froide face à une absence importante dans la vie d'une fille ? Je n'étais pas seule, voilà la cruelle différence. J'avais encore un père, et même un frère. Mon cher paternel avait assumé ce rôle que je fuis encore. Une véritable loque pendant des mois, et puis maintenant il m'écœurait prestement. Lui et cette fille qu'il entretient, cette demoiselle infecte qui on semble-t-il tout oublié de ma mère. Les hommes passaient rapidement à autre chose, et les femmes ne manquaient pas. Il avait fallu tomber sur une fille comme ça. Quoique je me demande encore si mon comportement avec une autre femme aurait été différent. Aussi gentille soit-elle. Enfin, je ne pourrais jamais le savoir. Sauf si cette femme disparaissait comme par magie. Quel dommage, je ne croyais plus à la magie. Même mon petit frère ne pouvait la supporter. Et pourtant c'est un amour. A quatre ans il fait craquer tout le monde, et il aime tout le monde même les araignées. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, sauf à cette femme qu'il ne peut que haïr. Quelquefois, je me demande si ce n'est pas de ma faute. Vous savez, souvent les enfants recopient les comportements des plus grands. Alors dans ces cas-là j'essaye de changer de caractère avec cette p… Femme. Mais ça termine toujours en dispute. Et puis… Ca aggrave mon cas, énormément d'ailleurs.

Mon père ne « supporte pas que je ne puisse pas accepter qu'enfin un rayon de soleil pénètre dans notre vie de misérable oiseaux de nuit. » et je le cite avec nonchalance. Il ne fait que me menacer quinze heures par jour. J'ai le droit sans cesse à des « continue ! Et bientôt tu verras le Canada t'accueillera comme son nouvel enfant ! » Et j'en ris intérieurement, même si je sais qu'il en serait capable. Alors je me tiens à carreau quelques temps, je pense à mon frère avant tout. Je ne veux pas disparaitre de sa vie, bien que quelquefois je me demande s'il se souviendrait de moi, plus tard, si je disparaissais brusquement de sa vie. Mais en général, j'évite d'y penser. Il est bien la seule chose qu'il me faille protéger dans ce monde, la seule chose qui me rattache à cette maison de fou, à mon père ce manipulé, et à sa pouffe, cette femme si habille avec ses yeux.

Je sors rapidement de ma chambre, étouffant mes pas sur les nombreux tapis du couloir de l'étage. Une excentricité de Mademoiselle Squatteuse. Mon père a pleuré ma mère environ huit mois. Le neuvième mois, il rencontrait cette manipulatrice de la pire espèce, le dixième mois il nous la présentait, le onzième elle débarquait chez nous avec ses bagages, et le douzième elle refaisait la décoration, intégralement payée par mon généreux paternel. Je dois même avouer mettre battue avec cette femme. Pourtant tous mes amis pourront vous le répéter : je suis la fille gentille, sympa et timide par excellence. Mais certaines choses ne sont pas à faire devant moi, ou même derrière mon dos…

Ce jour-là, par la force des choses j'avais eu la chance de quitter plutôt. J'en remercie encore mon professeur de photographie. J'étais donc rentrée rapidement chez moi, même le chauffeur de bus avait eu la bonne idée d'être en avance. J'avais enclenchée le mécanisme de la porte et il n'y avait eu qu'un cri, un seul : le mien. Je n'eu même pas le temps de penser, ni de tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche : je fonçais déjà tête baissée. Ma meilleure amie avait eu la bonne idée de m'infliger des ongles deux fois trop longs. J'en profitais plus que nécessaire. Je suis comme mon frère : je ne peux pas faire de mal à une mouche, mais ce jour-là j'ai griffé, mordu, et tapé tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage : et il n'y avait qu'Elle. Cette femme qui portait une robe de Ma mère, une robe qui M'appartenait, une robe que j'avais entreposée dans Mon armoire. Une robe, le seul vestige de Ma mère que j'osais garder, en réalité le seul vestige de Ma mère tout court. Mon père avait rapidement tout jeté pour sa Manipulatrice de renom.

Ce jour-là, je terminais avec un œil au beurre noir, et deux ou trois bleus par-ci par-là. Rien de pire que ce que je lui avais infligé, en réalité. La seule chose que je n'avais pas touché, c'était la robe. Heureusement pour moi, je l'avais récupérée en état. Et ce même jour j'avais décidé de ne plus jamais la quitter, et dans tous les sens du terme. Elle ne me quittait jamais, toujours dans mon sac, sous mon oreiller, ou prêt de la douche. Je ne l'avais jamais porté, je n'avais jamais osé dans une sorte de respect, vous voyez. Et Elle, elle se ramène et la porte avec un air de prostitué. Je n'aurais pu le lui permettre. Je ne m'en voulais pas, je parle de ce que je lui ai infligé. J'ai bien sur été punie, et pas du genre gentil. Mais j'étais surtout honteuse de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour échapper aux coups de cette folle. Je l'étais d'autant plus lorsque je retournais au lycée le lendemain. Voyez-vous, j'essaye toujours d'être jolie pour celui qui m'intéresse depuis déjà quelques années. Seulement j'ai du disparaitre derrière de grande capuche durant quelques semaines, le temps que le coquart s'en aille. Mais je n'ai jamais regretté mes actes : elle le méritait.

J'atterrissais rapidement dans la salle de bain. Je plongeais dans la douche, me laissant envahir par une eau d'une froideur extrême. Mon corps tira rapidement vers le violet, mais je ne restais pas longtemps. Le temps de me savonner et de me rincer, j'étais déjà au chaud dans une serviette rougeâtre, collée contre le chauffage. J'aurais pu profiter de l'eau chaude, mais j'évitais une énième dispute avec cette Mademoiselle Squatteuse. Elle n'aurait jamais son compte d'eau chaude. Et bien sur, ça empiétait sur l'eau chaude de mon frère. Alors je prenais sur moi, et je claquais des dents, pour lui uniquement. Je m'habillais rapidement. Enfilant un jean et une tunique. Je peignais mes cheveux sombres et lisses. Mais je ne m'attardais pas et je sortais doucement de la salle d'eau, marchant lentement jusqu'à la chambre de mon petit frère, j'y pénétrais doucement et m'approchais de son petit lit. Je lui caressais lentement les cheveux, le réveillant d'une parole maternelle. Il grogna, avant de me faire un énorme sourire. Il était adorable, ce petit. Il s'éveilla, ouvrit les yeux et me sauta dans les bras. Je le tenais fermement et l'emmenais dans la salle de bain. Il se colla au chauffage le temps que je coule l'eau chaude de son bain. Cette tâche terminée, je le dévêtis et le plongeais dans le bain. Il barbota, et m'éclaboussa une ou deux fois, tout en silence. Je m'en tenais à lui faire un spectacle avec son ours en peluche. Son nettoyage prit fin finalement, et je le séchais puis l'habillais des vêtements que j'avais acheté quelques jours plus tôt chez l'unique boutique de la Réserve.

Il courra jusqu'à sa chambre, et posait des affaires dans son petit cartable. Je passais dans la cuisine, prenais son goûter et le plaçais dans son sac à dos avant de le guider vers son petit déjeuner. Nous étions aussi calmes que possible afin de ne pas réveiller mon père et sa folle attitrée. Une fois son bol de lait terminé, je lui enfilais son manteau, puis je m'occupais de m'habiller chaudement, je balançais mon sac sur mon épaule, le petit sac de mon frère dans une main, et nous sortîmes de la maison endormie.

Je respirais l'air frais, et je commençais à marcher alors qu'enfin la langue de mon frère commença à se délier : c'était notre petit rituel du matin. Nous étions aussi calmes que possible, mais dès lors où nous sortions nous parlions, parlions… Et parlions.

« Mes copains disent qu'ils parlent forts le matin, chez eux. »

« C'est vrai qu'on a pas la chance d'être comme les autres familles. Il faut préserver le sommeil de sa majesté la reine. »

« Moi aussi, je veux dormir comme elle. Plus tard aussi, j'ferais rien ! »

« Travail bien à l'école, et on n'en reparlera d'accord ? »

« Je travail bien, tu sais la maîtresse a dit que j'dessinais trèèèès bien. Et que c'était bien de déjà savoir mon alphabet. J'lui ai dis que tu m'apprenais bien, t'es contente dis ? »

« Je suis fière de toi, bonhomme ! Bientôt tu pourras lire tout seul des histoires. »

« Non, j'veux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est bien, lire. Ca développe ton imagination. »

« J'veux pas savoir lire, j'aime bien quand tu lis des histoires avant que j'aille faire dodo »

« Je n'arrêterais pas. Tant que tu me le demanderas, je lirais pour toi. Mais tu vois, moi, comme j'aime lire ? J'adore ça ! Je veux juste que tu ressentes… La même chose, tu comprends ? »

« Je crois. Tu m'aideras, hein, promis ? »

« Promis. »

Nous étions finalement arrivés à son arrêt, là déjà trois enfants attendaient, chacun accompagnés par une mère. J'apercevais déjà le bus, au loin. Je souriais à mon petit frère, qui me le rendit bien. Je plaçais son sac à dos sur ses frêles épaules alors même que le bus scolaire s'arrêtait. Il s'activa et entra dans l'embarcation, n'oubliant pas de me faire de grand signe de main à l'arrière du véhicule. Je souriais et ne bougeais que lorsque le bus ne fut plus en vue. Je devais me dépêcher comme chaque matin. Je n'étais pas en avance, alors que j'arrivais à mon propre arrêt. Le bus allait tout juste partir, et comme chaque jour, le chauffeur riait de ma ponctualité de retardataire.

Le lycée fut rapidement en vue, ainsi que mes amis. Je sortais aussi rapidement que possible et me dirigeais vers eux. Nous étions un groupe de cinq personnes. J'ajouterais que nous étions particulièrement unis, et pourtant… Très différent. Il y avait d'abord Natasha, une fille assez calme, pas très bavarde. Nous avions fort heureusement une code pour la comprendre, ses yeux exprimaient ses pensées à la perfection, tout comme ses dessins : magnifiques. C'était un petit génie du crayon. A côté de ça, il y avait Lou. Le genre de fille énergique, amusante, et qui n'a jamais sa langue dans sa poche. Elle était particulièrement intelligente, et cela dans tous les domaines. Son seul défaut, c'était qu'elle était rapidement agaçante. C'était souvent « je, je, je ». Mais on avait appris à vivre avec, et à lui répéter sans cesse de ce centrer sur autre chose qu'elle-même. Elle faisait pas mal de gros efforts. Suivait Michel, un garçon d'une bavardise impressionnante, qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Il adorait avoir des manières très « féminines », pour être dans « son » siècle, je suppose que nous étions les seuls à savoir qu'il était gay, enfin… Les seuls à avoir eu confirmation de vive voix. Malgré ça, il n'était pas particulièrement intelligent, il était du genre feignant. Tout le contraire d'Evan qui lui aimait travailler, aimait l'école, aimait les leçons, tout autant que les délires avec Michel – ils ont la fréquente habitude de faire des bruits très éloquents, malgré ça Evan est loin d'être un gay en puissance. En faites, il était souvent en couple. Ou disons qu'il a très souvent des conquêtes, des femmes toujours plus âgées. Je dois bien avouer que c'est un garçon vraiment mignon, bien moins que Jared, bien entendu.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, avant de reprendre sa course habituelle. C'était toujours comme ça dès que je prononçais son nom dans ma tête. Je n'osais même pas décrire ma réaction lorsque je le prononçais à voix haute. J'arrivais à la hauteur de mes amis, et leur faisais la bise avant de partager une hilarité générale et de filer en cours. La dernière heure arriva rapidement. Je la partageais avec Michel. Mais en général je l'oubliais très rapidement, non pas parce que le cours était fort intéressant, mais plutôt que mon voisin était et est fort intéressant. En effet, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître j'étais à son côté à chaque cours d'Anglais. [Note de l'auteur : ici les cours d'Anglais sont considérés comme des cours de Français en France] Jared. Etais-je déstabilisée par sa présence ? Très certainement. Aussi sûr que je suis nulle en Mathématiques. Mais fort heureusement pour moi, j'ai toujours été parmi l'une des meilleures en Anglais, donc cet handicap n'en est pas vraiment un. Sauf lorsque mon professeur décide de m'interroger afin de rattraper la nullité de certains. Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple.

« Miss Anasazi [note de l'auteur : Les Anasazis sont des Amérindiens du Grand Sud-Ouest de l'Amérique du Nord, j'ai décidé de donner ce nom à Kim. Jared lui, sera nommé ici Jared Delaware [aussi appelé Lenapes] pour plus de précision je vous envoie à vos encyclopédies, et donc celle par excellence : wikipédia.], pourriez vous réexpliquer ce que j'attendais de chaque élève de cette classe la question n°19 ? »

« Euh… Oui, sans problème. » Je baissais les yeux sur la question, la lisais rapidement et tentais une… Traduction ? « Ce que vous entendiez par là… C'est d'analyser le dit texte, et plus précisément, euh la tirade du personnage principal afin d'évaluer si d'après ce qu'il nous… Raconte peut amener à en déduire une fin, et si celle-ci ressemble à la… Véritable fin du texte. » Je relevais le regard, entendant déjà les ricanements de Michel, et je crois bien un soupir de Jared. Paraissais-je ennuyeuse à ses yeux ? Sûrement pathétique…

« Bien, alors Monsieur vous… »

Je n'écoutais plus, j'étais déconnectée. Que je devais paraitre bien pâle à coté de ces gens plein d'enthousiasme face à l'horloge et son heure avancée. Pourquoi ce soupir me gênait-il tant ? Pourquoi cela attaquait-il mon cœur, le rongeant aussi violemment que l'aurait fait cette Folle Squatteuse. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait tant… Enervé lors de ma réponse ? Ma timidité, ma rougeur ? Oui je rougissais à ses côtés, oui j'avais peur de mes ridiculiser à ses côtés, oui je ne voulais pas me tromper devant lui, oui je ne voulais pas être faible. Et pourtant, je venais de descendre dans son estime si tenté y étais-je ne serais-ce qu'avant. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que j'étais dans son centre d'amis tout comme lui dans le mien. En réalité, il était assez solitaire. Il ne traînait qu'avec Paul, et il avait un air… De Bad Boy que les gens craignaient, en tout cas pas assez pour me dissuader de le regarder, de l'aimer telle une gamine de dix ans. La seule chose que nous avions sans doute en commun c'était le fait que nous avions tous les deux passé une classe, sauf que lui en avait redoublé une l'année dernière. Maintenant il paraissait ennuyé de tout.

La sonnerie retentit et je remarquais alors que je n'avais pas cessé de le fixer durant toute la durée de mon « absence. » J'étais définitivement timbrée. Je rougissais en espérant ne pas l'avoir dérangé, et qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une fille totalement folle. Je redevenais rapidement impassible, il n'avait rien remarqué bien sur. Ca m'aurait étonnée, qu'il puisse ne serais-ce que me voir. Je le regardais une dernière fois, il passa rapidement l'encadrement de la porte et je me sentis rapidement lasse, vidée. Michel me rejoignit rapidement, alors que je prenais mon temps afin de ranger mes affaires. J'avais un étrange pressentiment. Je n'aurais sur dire s'il était bon ou mauvais.

* * *

_Voilà, le premier chapitre est envoyé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'à présent, bien entendu, je ne serais plus aussi rapide. Je posterais en général tous les dimanches ! :) Merci à vous, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos questions, et de vos idées également ! :)_


	4. La pression s'efface

Je ne peux que m'excuser, encore et encore. Je dois bien avouer que ce ne fut pas une période particulièrement douce. Je n'ai pas très bien vécu certaines choses et je m'en excuse, du fait que vous, vous deviez attendre une suite qui ne semblait pas venir. Et pourtant, je vous assure que ceci est un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, à le reconstruire, et à l'envoyer. Il me semble particulièrement important, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout simplement.

Dom96 (Wow ! C'est super bon... Quoiqu'il pourrait y avoir un peu plus de conversation... Mais j'adore ! =) Continue comme ça ! Tu es super bonne ! =P) Ca ne peut que me faire plaisir ! Bon j'ai essayé de mettre du dialogue, en espérant que ça te plaira plus ainsi. Bien que l'histoire n'avance pas vraiment, même si en quelque sorte… Ca fait avancer. ^^ Merci à toi, et bisous.

Mrs Esmee Cullen (Ca fait 1 mois 1/2 que tu n'as rien posté alors que tu parlais d'un chapitre par dimanche! Tu nous oublies?) Oublier ? Non, jamais. Déborder serait le mot exact. Disons que mes émotions n'ont pas été sympathiques avec moi ces derniers temps. Merci tout de même pour ton impatience

Leviathan08 (J'adore! J'ai vraiment hâte de lire le prochain chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera poster prochainement =D) Merci de cette adoration, pour ce qui est de la rapidité… Haha, je suis sincèrement désolée, vraiment

Paa-x3 ( ) Je prends ça pour un « j'aime, continue bécasse ! » XD

Aude (Hello, J'aime beaucoup ces premiers chapitres ^^j'ai hâte de lire la suite, rien que l'épilogue sa donne envie ^^ bon courage biz) Espérons que cette suite t'apporte encore plus, merci à toi et bonne lecture

miss DS (Bonjour, j'aime beaucoup ton histoire, elle est écrite avec beaucoup de maitrise et de justesse. je suis impatiente de lire la suite.) Ca me fait plaisir. Je dirais même plus : plaisir ! Le cœur bat, et les yeux aussi

lilou (hello juste un petit mess pour t'encouragé, je crois qu e tu viens de te découvrir un talent d'écrivain lol. Je suis peu déçu que tu ne poste pas t chapitre plus souvent mais je pense que tu dois avoir d'autre chose a faire.) Merci énormément de ta compréhension, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

noleme (donc ns revoilà pour de nouvelles chapitre est bien é ne vas pas trop rapidement, c'est ntinues comme ç j'ai l'impression que jared est légèrement arrogant..pauvre chance pour la suite.) Ahhhhhhhhhh Il ne faut surtout pas oublier que Kim prend tout (absolument tout) pour elle, qui dit que ça lui était destiné 'ce soupir' ? Merci à toi

cecile82 (sa belle mere a l'air tres space quant mê peut pas etre manger par quelqu'un sa serai sympa de se débarrassé d'elle.) Elle est une des cles de l'histoire, en réalité. Pas d'histoire sans méchante vilaine à détester !

Enissa10 (Coucou ! L'histoire s'installe bien ! Je suis impatiente de voir le premier chapitre et la réaction de Kim quand Jared va enfin la remarquée ! A dimanche ! Bisous !) Merci Enissa J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira réellement !

Je tiens juste à ajouter une dernière chose hyper importante. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai remarqué une erreur dans mon texte, j'ai vraiment cru que Riley s'appelait Evan. Donc Evan devient Riley. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite )

3144

Courir pour courir. La pression s'efface, mes barrières deviennent fragiles. Je tente toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut. Malgré que les forces me manquent, je tente de me convaincre que le corps n'est rien face à l'esprit, le mien se battant corps et âmes pour vaincre. Suis-je rapide néanmoins ? Pas vraiment, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, pas totalement. Disons que j'y suis bien plus que d'ordinaire. Je n'ai jamais aimé le sport, l'endurance, et la vitesse. Pourtant aujourd'hui, j'en avais le besoin, une étrange envie dictant mes actes. Je prends de la vitesse. Je m'en donnerais presque à cœur joie. Oui, la pression diminue lentement, alors que j'atteins la ligne d'arrivée. Cette ligne source surnaturelle de mes barrières. Elles deviennent invisibles, s'évaporent, s'évadent, s'écroulent. Les larmes viennent, s'étalent allégrement sur mes joues rougies par cette course effrénée. Oui, la pression s'est belle et bien effacée afin de laisser la place à une période de « détachement ultime ». Je ne me contrôle plus, je suffoquerais presque. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, je tombe à même le sol. Mon souffle se coupe. Mon cœur, lui, se détache. Je sens des présences autours de moi, s'affoler. Les larmes ne s'arrêtent plus de couler. Malgré tout, j'ai un sourire sur mon visage, dernier vestige de ma barrière, et l'aurore de mon agonie. Puis mes paupières se font lourdes, et je tombe dans un néant de bien être. Enfin je crois.

« Eh, Kim. Ca va mieux ? »

Aie. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, afin d'observer les dégâts. Bien sûr je m'attendais déjà à un mal de crâne époustoufflant.

« Oui, ça va. »

Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille ! Aucun mot superflu, juste ce qu'il fallait. Riley. Il était étrange qu'il soit là. J'entendais bien sûr par là qu'il puisse être mon ami et par conséquent être rejeté par les autres. Il aurait eu tout pour plaire, pourtant. Bizarre. Je me posais régulièrement cette question ces temps-ci, pour tout dire. Débile, sûrement, mais je n'aime pas ne rien comprendre. Une pression sur mon bras me permis de me relever plus rapidement, et je croisais le regard sombre de mon « ami-si-mystérieux-et-étonnamment-étonnant ». Tous les regards semblaient tournés vers nous, ou plutôt vers moi. La folle qui pleure en cours de sport. Pour information, je n'y pouvais rien. Me défouler débloque certaines portes chez moi. Genre celle de l'émotion.

« Riley, amène Kim à l'infirmerie. »

J'aurai pu protester, mais j'étais vide d'énergie. Alors autant profiter de cette pause prématurée. Nous commençâmes à marcher jusqu'au vestiaire, où je prenais rapidement mes affaires avant de me diriger vers mon « coéquipier d'infortune ». Je comprenais alors que c'était l'une des rares fois où l'on était seul, lui et moi. Les mots sortirent seuls, eux aussi.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu étais là, avec nous. »

Il se tourna vers moi, un regard interrogatif sur le visage.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est… Tu es quelqu'un qui aurait pu très facilement s'intégrer à l'école, au lycée, aux amis et tout ça. Alors pourquoi, ce premier jour, étais-tu venu vers nous ? Les rejetés. »

« Ta question n'est pas bête. J'ai… Déjà eu des « amis in ». Avant le déménagement, je veux dire. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, la même relation qu'avec vous. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle des autres, des « avant ». Ils n'ont pas le temps, leur mémoire se vide rapidement. Je ne dis pas que vous ne m'oublierez pas aussi vite, mais… Je sais que vous prêtez plus attention à vos amis parce qu'ils sont « rares ». Vous savez qu'ils ont de la valeur. »

Il s'arrêta de marcher, plongeant son regard dans le mien et m'envoyant un sourire apaisant.

« Ca répond à ta question ? »

« Oui, je n'avais pas pensé comme ça. Et je suis contente de t'avoir posé la question, parce que tu viens de battre ton record là. »

Il ne prêta même pas attention à ma tentative de « continuer cette conversation »

« Et toi, pourquoi tu pleures ? Serais-ce à cause d'un beau jeune homme absent depuis des lustres ? »

Et la pivoine galope, galope. Et rouge devînt rapidement ma couleur de prédilection. Oui, cette phrase débile veut dire que je rougissais horriblement.

« Il n'y a pas que de ça. J'aurai vraiment l'air stupide, si je pleurais pour un garçon qui ne me voit pas. »

« Tu es tellement naïve que ça se pourrait. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est un compliment ! »

« Tu parles, tu te moques bien là ! »

« Sincèrement, je le pense : c'est un compliment. C'est bon de savoir qu'il y a encore une fille « pure » et « rêveuse ». Ca donnerait presque un avant goût de paradis. »

Je lui donnais illico un coup de poing (tout petit le coup de poing) dans les poignées d'amour. Il soupira, avant de se mettre à rire.

« Demain tu viens avec le groupe à Seattle ? »

« La question ne se pose même pas, Kimmy. En revanche ne compte pas sur moi pour te ramener, je dors chez des parents là bas. »

« Ah zut moi qui comptait entièrement sur ta personne ! »

Mon sourire se fit plus grand alors que nous atteignions l'infirmerie. Il me souriait encore lorsqu'il repartit sous les assauts de la pluie. Je n'osais même pas pénétrer dans le bâtiment « des malades » et me faufilais vers la sortie du lycée. Techniquement je ne séchais pas, j'étais indisposée. J'atteignais rapidement la grille.

Le soir même, après avoir lu « Toy Story » à mon petit frère, je pensais à la superbe journée de demain. Nous avions prévu de faire les boutiques et de feignanter à droite et à gauche. Ce que je n'imaginais pas, néanmoins ce serait la disparition d'un de mes amis.

Chapitre envoyé. Je m'excuse encore une fois, et j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée. J'attends toujours de vous des suggestions, et des questions N'hésitez pas !


	5. La disparition & la réapparition

Paa-x3 2010-07-13 . chapter 4 (Qui pourrais t'oublier ? :O Peut-etre un fou ^^ Et continues comme ça Bécasse ;) Bisous) RAH j'ai envie de dire LOVE YOU ! Merci de dire ça. Et cette fois-ci j'espère vraiment que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir.

Dom96 2010-07-13 . chapter 4(Oublier ? Nan, jamais ! C'était super bon ! Et bravo pour le dialogue !  
J'ai hâte que Jared revienne ! Mais... Comme on dit: la patience est un chemin d'or...  
Continue t'es vraiment bonne et j'attend avec beaucoup d'impatience ( oublions le dicton... d'accord ? ^^) ton prochain chapitre) Désolée ! Désolée et mille désolées ! Je t'aime aussi toi ! : ) J'espère qu'il te plaira ce chapitre et je tiens à vous dire que j'ai déjà écrit les trois prochaines chapitres !

lilou2010-07-14 . chapter 4(A quand l'imprégnation ? j'ai trop hate a tres vite pour un nouveau chapitre) Merci à toi Lilou, j'espère que tu auras plaisir à lire ça ! : )

aude2010-07-15 . chapter 4(Je viens de tout lire, c'est vraiment sympa, dit moi Riley c'est LE Riley? lol sa risque d'être intéressent. Par contre Ahhhhh tes chapitres sont trop couuuurt bouououuuu  
allez j'attend la suite ^^biz aude) THE riley même ! : p Bref je te remercie ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! bonne lecture !

philae89 2010-07-19 . chapter 4(j'adore) simple, bref, droit au but, j'adore aussi !

lovemangaXxX 2010-09-01 . chapter 4(c'est vraiment bon continue! jadoree ta ficc! vivement la suite) merci à toi, merci vraiment ! et bonne lecture en espérant que cette suite te plaise !

Mrs Esmee Cullen 2010-10-07 . chapter 4(Presque 3 mois sans nouveau chapitre. Fiction abandonnée) je n'abandonne pas et je m'excuse affreusement ! mais je préviens cette fois-ci j'ai pris de l'avance, promis ! merci à toi de t'inquiéter !

Mono9000 2010-11-12 . chapter 4(Salut, je viens de lire toute ta fic et je l'aime bien. J'ai vraiment hâte que l'on entre dans le vif du sujet. J'entends par là que j'ai hâte que Jared rencontre Kim et s'imprè continuation. J'ai hâte de lire la suite) Merci énormément à toi. Je te remercie infiniment même ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! : D

Mille excuses. Vous savez, le lycée ce n'est pas toujours simple. Surtout en période de bac et avec la pression des parents. Mais je tiens à vous rassurer, j'ai trois chapitres déjà écrits. Je suis donc sûr d'être en avance cette fois-ci ! Je m'excuse encore une fois et me « reformule » en espérant que vous ne m'ayez toujours pas oublié ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, j'ai réécrit ce chapitre cinq fois avant d'être totalement d'accord avec « lui » ! : ) Bisous et LOVE !

Ce n'était jamais simple de voir [i]ça[/i]. La douleur nous contaminait. Elle ne pouvait faire que ça. S'accroître. C'était une épidémie qui circulait ces temps-ci. Mais étrangement, elle touchait vraiment tout le monde. C'était presque marrant. Et détestable à la fois. Les gens ne le connaissaient même pas et pourtant ils pleuraient. [i]Oh le pauvre.[/i] Qu'ils disaient tous. [i]Où es-tu, bon dieu ![/i] avec un air inquiet collé au visage. Mais l'étaient-ils tous autant ? J'avais peur, moi. Et je savais que je n'étais pas la seule. Natasha, par exemple ne parlait plus. Ses yeux restaient dans le vide, souvent rouges. Lou, ne parlait plus d'elle. Elle ne faisait que travailler. Comme un hommage qu'elle [i]lui[/i] destinait. Michel ne riait plus. Ne jouait plus un rôle. Michel n'existait plus. Son regard était vide d'expression. Il sombrait. En fait, on sombrait tous inlassablement et irrémédiablement. J'aurais aimé vous dire que j'étais là pour eux, que j'essayais de les convaincre que tout irait bien. Mais je n'en étais pas sûr moi-même. Riley n'était plus parmi nous. Pas mort. Ni vivant. Je ne savais pas vraiment où il était et si il y était. Mais il n'était plus à la Push en tout cas. Et ça se ressentait.

« Anglais. »

Ce mot s'extirpa de mon esprit. A peine touchait-il l'air que tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Natasha grogna en signe d'affirmation, repartant sur un dessin qui avait pour thème la mort. Lou ne daigna même pas parler. Repartant rapidement à son exercice de mathématiques. Mich-mich lui se leva, balança son sac sur l'épaule et commença à avancer. Il ne m'attendait pas. Il ne m'attendait plus, en fait. L'esprit de groupe n'était plus comme avant. J'étais rarement avec eux, ces temps-ci. J'étais plus souvent seule. Comme avant mes années lycée. J'aurais aimé vous dire que j'avais l'habitude. Mais les larmes qui coulaient chaque soir prouvaient le contraire.

« Faut que ça change.

-Quoi ?

- On est plus pareil depuis. Depuis l'incident. Je me sens mal. Comme nous tous. Mais si on en parle pas.

- Ouais. Mais je crois pas qu'on a envie de l'oublier aussi vite que toi.

-Je ne l'ai pas oublié ! Je. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. On sait même pas si il est vivant ou mort. On devrait être soudé. Et pas. Pas comme on est là.

-On te retient pas.

Je m'arrêtais. Subitement. Des fourmis s'attardèrent dans mes jambes. La foule me bousculait, mais je ne bougeais plus. J'étais paralysée. Michel s'éloignait peu à peu de moi. Je le perdais. Je les perdais. Et je n'y pouvais rien. Le couloir devînt vide. La sonnerie retentit. Je ne bougeais plus. Je n'y arrivais même pas. Et puis ma raison a fini par reprendre le dessus. J'ai avancé de quelques pas, les yeux dans le vague jusqu'à atteindre ma salle de cours. Je toquais sans vraiment faire attention. J'entrais. Mon professeur me fixa un instant et m'envoya à ma place. Il ne me dit rien d'autre. Je devais avoir une tête à mauvaise nouvelle, parce que tous les élèves me fixaient. Je n'osais même pas regarder Michel. Je me sentais mal, tellement mal. Et tellement seule. Quelqu'un me tapota doucement l'épaule. Je relevais à peine le visage. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Jared. Il était de retour. L'espace d'un instant j'oubliais tous mes problèmes. Comme si un lien mystérieux m'attachait à lui, me réconfortait. Son regard le paraissait étrange. Lumineux. Etincelant. J'aurais souris. Mais je ne le fis pas parce que je replaçais ma tête contre la table, à l'abri des regards. Et je pleurais silencieusement.


	6. Après la tempête le calme enfin j'espère

lovemangaXxX  
2010-11-20 . chapter 5

TROP BON! continue j'ai trop hate de lire la suite jaimme trop ta fic! pauvre elle ça doit etre dur de perdre tous ces amis!

Merci d'être encore là ! : ) C'est en effet très dur, mais ça va s'arranger ! : J'espère que la suite te plaira.

lilou  
2010-11-22 . chapter 5

Wouw de retour !

c'est trop bien jspr plus:s!

en tout cas cu super chouette ce chapitre alors ne fait pas attendre encore aussi longtps ^^

Au faite du coup ces révisons du bac se sont bien passés

Et bah si, me revoilà ! Tu vois, je ne te fais pas patienter ! ^^ Merci de t'inquiéter pour mes révisions ! : ) Ca a été comme sur des roulettes ! : ) J'espère que ça te plaira !

La bonne blague. Comment devais-je le prendre ? Mes poings se resserrèrent. Des picotements parcouraient mes paumes, alors que mon regard s'attardait sur le sol. Ma tête tournait, les images me semblaient plus rapides qu'ordinaire. La colère décuplait mes sens, ou du moins ma force. Ma respiration me semblait bruyante. J'essayais de me contrôler. Jamais encore je n'avais voulu sa mort autant qu'aujourd'hui. Mes yeux fusillaient son visage. Et j'aimais à m'imaginer la torturer.

« Dégage. Je ne le répèterais pas deux fois. »

Sa voix s'attarda dans ma tête. Mes yeux se déplaçaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Celle-ci était… En piteuse état. Une tornade était passée par là. Que feriez-vous si vous aviez la possibilité de tuer une tornade ? Imaginons qu'en plus vous ayez eu une journée tout simplement horrible. Parce qu'encore une fois vous êtes seule. Je n'aime pas la solitude. Je la hais. Parce que je la connais bien. Trop, même. J'en ai souffert pendant des années. Retomber dans ce cercle infernal n'était pas la meilleure façon de survivre. Mes yeux croisèrent le regard azur de mon petit frère. Mon cœur se serra. Je connaissais cette expression. Il était effrayé.

« C'est ma chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

-C'est ma maison ici. Petite VOLEUSE ! Ou les as-tu mises, hein ? Tu voulais te VENGER ! Ca va te réussir ! Je vais vite t'envoyer en pension, sale gosse ! »

Pouvais-je me contrôler à cet instant ? Les larmes coulaient. La réponse la plus probable serait non, un non catégorique. Je voulais lui faire la peau à cette fille.

« Menace-moi encore une fois et c'est moi qui vais t'envoyer dehors un coup de pied aux fesses ! »

Je ne sais pas trop comment s'est terminée l'histoire. Ce qui est sûr c'est que ma « bof » ne pleurait pas. Pas avant que mon père ne rentre du travail. A partir de ce moment, j'ai su que j'étais dans la crotte infinie du monde. Elle qui m'engueulait cinq minutes plus tard, pleurait corps et âme. Elle venait même de claquer la porte, dans le genre dramatique on ne faisait pas mieux. Les problèmes sont arrivés peu après. D'abord j'ai fixé mon frère. Il pleurait calmement. J'aurais été vers lui si mon père ne m'avait pas attrapée au vol. Et ne m'avait pas frappé d'une manière inhumaine. Il était en colère. C'était une certitude. Et moi j'étais encore sur le cul, si je puis dire. Ma vie n'avait jamais été aussi pire qu'à cet instant. Bien entendu, je n'aimais pas tomber dans le pathos. La fille sans amis [c'était ce que j'étais] et frappé par son père [ce que j'étais aussi]. Il n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi si cette femme n'était pas entrée dans notre vie. Le téléphone sonna. J'étais encore trop abasourdi pour décrocher : je ne pleurais plus. J'entendis papa parler.

« Seattle ? Tu ne vas pas dormir à l'hôtel ma chérie. Rentre, je t'en supplie. Bon, la nuit porte conseil. Reviens-moi vite. Je t'aime. »

Sûrement appelait-elle pour signifier qu'elle était trop « touchée » par mon langage et par ma désinvolture. En tout cas, je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce regard-là : celui d'un père malheureux et glacial. Et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je regrettais l'époque de joie qui venait de me quitter. Sans doute plierais-je bagages bientôt. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Je n'osais même pas pleurer, mon esprit était embrouillé. Incontrôlable. Et j'avais peur. Et ma mâchoire me faisait mal, aussi. Ca me rappelait ma journée. Douloureuse également.

J'avais été en cours ni vue ni connue. J'avais été « le zombie du groupe des zombies » avant de n'être plus que « le zombie viré du groupe des zombies ». Je n'avais qu'essayé d'arranger les choses, parce que cette période de « deuil » ne me rappelait que trop la mort de ma mère, si belle cette mère. Je ne supportais pas cette vie, pas ces souvenirs. Et voilà comment j'étais congédiée. Je n'y avais pas vraiment cru, j'avais pensé que peut-être.. Peut-être Mich avait parlé sur le coup, sans vraiment penser à ses actes. Mais je n'avais pas osé vérifier. Et puis j'avais un autre cas sur le dos.

Peut-être aurais-je été heureuse il y a un mois si Jared était venu jusqu'à moi, avec un tel sourire réconfortant. Peut-être l'aurais accepté avec gratitude. Peut-être aurais accepté qu'il m'accompagne à mon prochain cours, franchement. Mais là, non. Il choisissait mal son jour. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur à lui sourire, à répondre à ses centaines de question. Parce que oui, Jared m'avait parlé. Plus que pour m'emprunter un stylo.

« Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Oh, non… Ca ira, merci. J'avais essayé de sourire.

-Tu es nouvelle ici ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu, avant.

-Non, j'ai toujours été là. A côté de toi en Anglais depuis trois ans. J'essayais vraiment de me concentrer sur ses mots.

-Oh. Je peux porter tes livres et t'accompagner à ton prochain cours, si tu veux.

-Non merci. »

Et j'étais partie, je n'avais même pas essayé de regarder son visage. Et maintenant j'étais dehors, trempée jusqu'aux os. J'avais froid, bien sûr. Mais à présent que j'étais à l'extérieur, que l'atmosphère « mauvaise » n'était plus, je ne voulais pas y retourner. J'ai donc continué ma marche. J'ai hésité cinq bonnes minutes à sonner chez Mich. Je me suis dégonflée. Et finalement, j'ai décidé de continuer mon chemin. Pour me calmer. Réaliser. Et m'imaginer dans un pensionnat dieu sait où. Mon frère m'en voudra pendant un moment, sûrement. Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer, alors que j'entendais quelqu'un crier mon prénom dans la nuit.

« KIM ! »


End file.
